Kagamine Lenka
Kagamine Lenka is a genderswap based on official Vocaloid Kagamine Len. The "-ka" is appended to create a feminine version of Len's name. Design Lenka's design is very similar to the original Kagamine's. She is distinguished from Kagamine Rin by the long hair tied in a ponytail and lack of hairclips. Her hair is portrayed as waist-length, and is sometimes spiky, like Len's. Her fringe is also sometimes spiky. The most common and popular clothes for her is a sailor shirt similar to Len's shirt that has short sleeves and coupled with detached sleeves, although sometimes these are absent. She usually has a black skirt with a yellow lining, but sometimes has shorts like Rin's or Len's. Her number 02 is commonly on the left upper arm, which is Rin and Len's series number. Sometimes, she is given a tie, rather than a ribbon. Personality and Traits Like other Fanloids and most Vocaloids, she has no personality. Biography For some people, she theoretically cannot exist because it is ironic that there is a genderswap if Rin and Len are reflections of each other - shouldn't Len and Rin be genderswaps of each other? It is thought that Len and Lenka could be siblings, with Rin and Rinto also being siblings. Lenka can only be created when pitching up Len's voice. Due to lack of info, it's unclear where she originated. An upload on Piapro, back in 2008, was tagged as Lenka, but there were no distinguishing features.Piapro: こっちも兄。by hutsuki Notable media There is currently no media for this character, other than fanworks. Additional info Relationships Lenka's depiction varies; she can be put as Len and/or Rin's twin, older sister, or younger sister. She's sometimes portrayed as Rinto's sibling or twin. This means that both suffer from the same problem as Len and Rin; half of their fans see them as a couple, and the other sees them as siblings. Another part of the fandom sees them as mirror images. Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :MMD models of genderswapped Kagamine's are commonly created by Western users who use PMD Editor, Blender, etc. However, some Japanese users make them as well. ;Artwork :Search Kagamine Lenka on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Kagamine Lenka on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *No one knows who first made Lenka. *Lenka is considered to be a pitchloid, but sometimes has an actual voice configuration. *The names Rinya (リンヤ) and Lenko (レンコ) has also been seen, but both are not as frequently used as Lenka. *Lenka can be confused as an older Rin, if depicted with a headband ribbon and hair clips. **On zerochan, many Lenka pictures are tagged as Rin, and vice versa. Sometimes, for songs like Cutie Pop! or Imitation Black, people mistake Len for Lenka. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference. References External links *Nicopedia: 鏡音レンカとは (カガミネレンカとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 *Pixiv dictionary: 鏡音レンカ Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Genderswap Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Len